Katerine Lorelei
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 1 | AppID = KaterineLorelei | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = true | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | Name = Katerine Lorelei | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human Lycanthrope (Werewolf) | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Status = Deceased | DeathReason = Stabbed by the Lorelei Siblings Unnamed Drow Grandfather | DeathEp = | Place = Castle Lorelei; Wildemount | Family = Haldor Lorelei (nephew) Aurra Lorelei (great-niece) Lucius Lorelei (great-nephew) Portia Lorelei (great-niece) Lawrence Lorelei (great-nephew) Benicio Lorelei (great-nephew) Genevieve Lorelei (sister) | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is a Lord and a member of the Lorelei family. She was played by Liam O'Brien in . Description Appearance Personality Katerine loved her sister's son, Haldor, with all her heart and raised him as her if he were her own child. She was dutiful and devoted to her family. When tragedy struck and Hal's wife died, she took it upon herself to mother and care for his children as well. Biography Background The Lorelei bloodline stretches back about three centuries, but only rose to prominence during the war between the Dwendalian Empire and the Julous Dominion. The Lorelei's proved their worth in that conflict and were gifted with a stretch of land upon which Castle Lorelei was built. During the war, the bloodline would also be changed forever. During a near-fatal encounter near the end days of the war, Alfar Lorelei was bitten and cursed with lycanthropy. The curse burned into Alfar's blood in a relentless fever that almost drove him mad, but he persisted as did his daughter, her sons and so on. Early on the family considered lycanthropy a curse, but gradually younger generations saw it as a gift to be weilded responsibly. They created a ritual known as "The Taming" to help control the inner beast and used it to help the family. Whilst there have been dark periods in the family history and members who sought to use their power for evil, the Lorelei family has always returned to the good and righteous in the end. Katerine raised Haldor Lorelei following the death of his mother, Genevieve Lorelei. She loved Hal, raised him well, led him through the Taming and taught him to be a kind and just nobleman. When Hal's wife, Rosaline, died in childbirth Katerine dutifully continued her role as the family matriarch, raising Hal's children as a surrogate mother. Relationships Trivia References Art: Category:Nobles